


barbies backstory

by Raeno



Category: Barbie - All Media Types
Genre: i was too lazy to count the words so i just typed them and let it count for me, this is just something i had to write for class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raeno/pseuds/Raeno
Summary: i have a project for class with barbies and we have to make barbie a backstory so...BYE





	

Barbies life was a very tragic one, when she was young her pet pegataur 'Sparkles' died. He was half human, half pegasus. he was a majestic creature really. 'Sparkles' was imaginary. Sparkles had a big influence on barbies child life, so much that barbie went into a deep state of depression. her parents tried to help her , taking her to doctors, putting her on anti-depressiants, she wouldnt talk to anyone, in fear of being judged or put in a mental house. Barbie was still a normal student, she got A's and B's. she had two close friends, Demian & Sinclair. it was when Demian and Sinclair went skydiving did barbie want to turn her life around. she wanted to be with her friends even if she had to be a 'thrill seeker'. so one day when barbie went to go skydiving with them, as they did every month or so. she was scared at first but Demian told her not to worry, he then proceeded to backflip out of the plane as sinclair yelled "DO A FLIP", Sinclair also pushed barbie out of the plane being the twat he was. when they touched ground barbie hugged the two boys and then hit sinclair for pushing her out. as barbie pushes sinclair, demian falls into a huge rabbit hole hitting the ground and looking straight into a new dimension of candy and rainbows. "Hey twiddly dee and Tweedle dum get your diddly bums into the hole." barbie and sinclair look at each other questioning if they should go, without warning barbie pushes sinclair into the hole for payback. "flurffafen dople ding nessen haffer" sinclair yells falling. barbie jumps right in, landing on sinclair. "you know for a skinny stick you are pretty heavy" sinclair tries to say as he's suffocating under barbie. "look at all this candy" demian yelled. as he yells a creepy witch comes out of her little hole chasing the three stooges. they keep running and see a bungee place. The lady yells "bungee bows, you can bungee down in the heart of the bows bowel." they all run to the bungee place, they have 3 gears left. 1 of them is defective. they had to get away but that would cost one of them, majorly. they agree, putting on the gears, saying their goodbye's. at the same time Barbie, Demian & Sinclair all jump. everything went black. which person had the defective gear?


End file.
